Scooby-Doo Meets Sackboy
Scooby-Doo Meets Sackboy is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Premise Sackboy calls the gang because of some haunted business on LittleBig Planet. Script In Pizza Club. "These pizza's sure are nice" says Fred. "Yeah! They're brilliant! Good choice Scoob and Shag" agrees Velma. "Like, we're experts on food! Right Scoob" replies Shaggy. "Rexperts" cheers Scooby. Then Daphne's phone rings. "Hello, yes, right, okay, we're coming!" Says Daphne on the phone. "Like, who was it?" Asks Shaggy. "Let me guess, Artoo and Threepio" says Fred. "Nope" replies Daphne. "It's gotta be Johnny Depp" says Velma. "No" "Like, Mario and Luigi" asks Shaggy. "No" "I row, rits Rugs Runny" says Scooby. "No, it's somebody we've never met before, it's Sackboy" Daphne answers. "Like, that guy from LittleBig Planet" says Shaggy. "Why did he call" asks Fred. "He says that a giant yeti is haunting LittleBig Planet" says Daphne. "It looks like we've got yet another mystery on our hands" says Velma. "Like, when they say that it makes me scared" cries Shaggy. Soon, on LittleBig Planet. "You must be Sackboy" asks Daphne. "Daphne" says Sackboy. "You obviously know Daphne, but I'm Fred, this is Velma, that's Shaggy and this is our dog Scooby-Doo" introduces Fred. "Nice to meet you guys" says Sackboy. "So where should we look for the yeti first" asks Velma "I'll show you" says Sackboy. They enter a just abandoned village with the name 'Sweetville'. It has lollipop and candy cane trees everywhere and it is full of sweets. "Like, I like the look of this place Scoob, even if there is a wild yeti running around on the loose" says Shaggy. "Reah" replies Scooby. "Like, lets go and eat whilst the gang solve this mystery" whispers Shaggy. "Rokay" replies Scooby. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Sackboy come across an old candy woman hiding in a corner. "Are you okay" asks Daphne. "No, the-the yeti is still running loose around the village eating all our candy, I'm Gumball by the way" replies the woman. "We're here to catch the yeti" says Fred. "I hope you do" replies Gumball. The screen moves onto Scooby and Shaggy passed out lying around loads of eaten sweets and wrappers. "Like, I'm stuffed" says Shaggy. "Ree too" replies Scooby. Then suddenly the yeti appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby. "Zoinks!" Shouts Shaggy. "Rikes!" Shouts Scooby They run as fast as they can. "I knew we should have stuck with the gang" says Shaggy. "Reah" replies Scooby. The yeti roars. Scooby and Shaggy run even faster. "Relp!" Screams Scooby. "Yeah, help" agrees Shaggy. The yeti runs even faster until Scooby and Shaggy enter a room. The yeti then enters the room. Scooby and Shaggy are dressed up as dentists. "You have got bad breath haven't you sir" says Shaggy. "Huh!" The confused yeti grunts. "Now you need to take better care of you're teeth young man" says Shaggy. Scooby then passes Shaggy a cup of liquid. "Drink this" says Shaggy as he gives the cup to the yeti. When the yeti starts to drink Scooby and Shaggy run away. The yeti follows them. Suddenly a trap falls on the yeti and the gang and Sackboy come out. "It's time to see who you are" says Velma as she takes of the mask. "Gumball" says Fred. "But why" asks Sackboy. "I wanted LittleBig Planet to myself and I tried to scare everyone away. And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog" says Gumball. Soon the police take Gumball away and the gang say goodbye to Sackboy. In the Mystery Machine. "Another ordinary day for us" says Velma. The gang laugh. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo" cheers Scooby. The End. Characters and Cast *''Scooby-Doo'' by Frank Welker *''Shaggy Rogers'' by Matthew Lillard *''Daphne Blake'' by Grey DeLisle *''Fred Jones'' by Frank Welker *''Velma Dinkley'' by Mindy Cohn *''Sackboy'' by Dee Bradley Baker *''Gumball'' by Jennifer Hale Villains *''The Sweet Yeti'' by Dee Bradley Baker Notes/trivia *This episode is based off of the PS3 game LittleBig Planet. *Saddly the rights were not obtained for this episode to become a DVD. Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Scooby Doo Category:Crossovers Category:Kyle03's stuff